Princess Ahiru
by destiny321
Summary: Fakir and Ahiru are happy finally and she's a girl again!Just when you think everything is going great,something bad always happens. There is a new evil in town creating madness. Everything is not what it seems. What can she do? Can she do anything?
1. Prologue

**I love Princess Tutu and so I decided to make a fanfic about it since the ending of the series left many cliff hangers :O**

**Prologue**

"Quack Quack"

_Ugh I'm so bored. Being a duck is soo boring_

"Quack!"

"Quiet Ahiru, I'm trying to concentrate!" Fakir got up from his desk and picked up Ahiru from the floor and dropped her in the nest that was next to his bed in Charon's house.

"QUACK QUACK! QUACKY QUACK!"

_Hey don't pick me up like that! I hate when you treat me this way!_

"I said quiet!" Fakir said again to Ahiru.

Ahiru finally stooped quacking and gave him a look. Fakir just sighed and walked back to his desk.

"Quack..."

_I hate you._

This made Fakir stop in his tracks. Did he just hear what Ahiru just said. Maybe he has been being a little mean to her lately, but she was just being so... ugh. Fakir sighed again, turned around and walked towards the nest. He gently started to pet the top of her head.

Ahiru looked up at him with sadness in her eyes and looked away.

_Soon, I promise. _Thought Fakir.

_I wonder if he actually heard me saying that I hated him. I didn't really mean it, I was just upset at the moment, but I do dislike him at the moment!_

Ahiru saw sadness reflecting in Fakir's eyes. Was he sad because of her? Is she making his life harder? Is his sadness her fault?

_Everything is my fault usually. I wish I was a girl again, life with Fakir would be a lot less complicated if I can actually use words to communicate with him. I wonder if there is something I could do._

Ahiru watched Fakir write at his desk in the corner of her eye. What is he writing all the time? Every time she saw him, he was writing. He never took her to the pond anymore like he use to or pet her like he just did before she went to sleep. What's his problem? Fakir looked like a machine that never stopped writing, the only time he stopped was when he had to go to class.

Ahiru's curiosity got the best of her. She waddled towards Fakir's desk to see if she can take a quick peek at what he was writing, but decided that she better leave him alone for today since she caused him enough trouble.

Ahiru waddled back to her little nest. She decided to take a nap to pass the time. An hour into her nap, she heard foot steps walking up to her. She opened her eyes to Fakir putting this huge robe around her. Then Fakir picked her up and put her in his bed and put some blankets on top of her.

_What is all this for? I fell like i'm suffocating underneath all these blankets and a... robe?_

Fakir placed a beautiful pendant necklace around Ahiru's neck. Instantly Ahiru felt exhausted. She tried to open her eyes to see what's going on, but she found she couldn't. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but sleep quickly consumed her.


	2. Surprise!

**Enjoy! :D**

**if I made any mistakes in the story please let me know. **

**Chapter 1**

"Ahiru...Ahiru,wake up!"

"Whaaa.." Ahiru opened her eyes and then closed them again, to tired to wake up.

"_Ugh. Why did Fakir have to wake me up from my dream? My beautiful dream..._" thought Ahiru.

_I was Ahiru again, a girl not a duck. Somehow I was able to transform back into a girl. _

Right when Ahiru was starting to drift back to sleep,she all of a sudden felt hands push her put of the bed. With shock Ahiru jumped up and was fully awake.

"Oh what was that for? Is it so hard for me to sleep in today? I was having the best dream ever! I somehow got turned back into a girl, a human girl! You couldn't have let me sleep for just a bit longer could you? You always tell me what to do and I'm sick of it! " Ahiru yelled at Fakir.

The first thing Ahiru noticed was Fakir's expression. He looked shocked and happy with a smile on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ahiru then noticed that when she spoke, she didn't quack, but she had spoken with words. Ahiru inspected her body then. She looked at her arms that was once yellow feathers, her feet that were once ducks feet. Good thing Ahiru had on a robe, or else things would have turned awkward.

Ahiru ran towards the mirror in Fakir's bedroom, what she saw was something she couldn't believe. There staring back at her was Ahiru, the girl not the duck. Ahiru stood there staring at her reflection for what seemed like hours maybe even days. She just stood there, not knowing what to believe, if this was just another one of her dreams. Ahiru touched her nose, mouth, and hair all in total shock. When she turned around to face Fakir, she asked with tears dwelling in her eyes.

"How? How is this possible? It can't be... It just can't!" Ahiru couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

Fakir walked over to her and embraced her in a warm loving hug.

"Its possible because I wrote you a story, and it came true." Fakir whispered in her hair.

"Fakir...thank you."

Ahiru hugged Fakir back with as much force as he was hugging her. She rested her head on his shoulder and silently let the reminders of her tears fall. She was so thankful to have someone like Fakir in her life. A strong knight that saves people with a pen and not a sword, even though he can be a total butt head sometimes.

They stayed like that hugging for what seemed like centuries, but neither of them wanted to let go.

_This doesn't seem like the same Fakir who was utterly annoyed with me yesterday. He seems a lot kinder towards me now that I'm a girl again. That's not right though, he should like the "real me" as well too. _

Ahiru quickly lost her thoughts while she was hugging him.

"Fakir" Ahiru whispered. She felt this strange new feeling for Fakir and she didn't know what it was.

It was Fakir who ended their hug. He backed up a few paces while rubbing his neck. All Ahiru could do was look at the floor and blush.

"So I woke you up this morning for a reason. Sorry that I interfered with your dream, but I guess your dream is now reality." Said Fakir " When I wrote that story, I wrote that you were able to be turned back into a girl with a new pendant that I found in the woods. This pendant" Fakir pointed to the pendant that was now hanging around Ahiru's neck. Ahiru touched it. "Is very powerful, so the effect of the pendant knocked you out for a couple of days. After the fourth day..."

"Four days?" said Ahiru in shock. She thought that she was just sleeping for a couple of hours. Ahiru felt embarrassed about interrupting and let Fakir finish

"Yes four days and so I began to worry, so I was trying to shake you awake this morning." He smiled sheepishly.

Ahiru admired the necklace. It was a red stone that was slightly shaped like a heart, the heart was surrounded by black vines with golden leaves, the vines end in the "v" valley of the heart where 2 black roses are. In between the black roses there is another black rose, each rose has a crystal in the middle and a slight golden outline. Ahiru could see that the stone glistened in the early morning sun.

_Wow its beautiful! _Ahiru thought.

"Oh and you can take off the pendant and still be human too." Said Fakir, while he took off the pendant from Ahiru's neck.

Ahiru was in total shock again.

_Woah! This is so cool! I don't have to worry about turning into a duck anymore, or turning back into girl in water._

"But ho-"

"Its because its a special pendant that has the ability to grant someone's heart desires. Your wish was so big that it took a couple days to fulfill." Fakir interrupted.

Fakir was surprising her left and right today. She felt overwhelmed with happiness and joy.

She didn't know what to do or to say, she just stood there dumbfounded about everything. She didn't know if to hug Fakir again or she should...

Fakir slightly smiled and took a couple steps toward her. He held her hands in his own while looking deeply in her eyes.

"Dance with me" whispered Fakir who didn't stop looking in Ahiru's eyes. Ahiru's thoughts were quickly forgotten after that.

Ahiru and Fakir danced so freely with each other. Ahiru was surprised at herself at how much she could dance since she had been a duck for quite awhile now.

Their dance was filled with so much emotion and feelings that can not be explained through words. Then they started to do the same dance they did when they were at the bottom of Lake Despair, which seemed liked months ago. When Fakir lowered Ahiru in her splits, they both looked into each others eyes like they were searching for an answer of some sort. Then slowly Fakir inched closer to kiss Ahiru.

Ahiru turned away at the last minute from Fakir's kiss. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't know what had happened. She has this very feeling towards him that she could not put her finger on.

Fakir saw what had happened in her eyes.

Fakir lifted Ahiru back up from her splits. Neither of them said a word, both were too embarrassed about what had just happened between them.

Fakir finally broke the silence " Sorry" he said while looking out the window.

"It's not your fault, I'm the one who turned away, I'm sorry for that." Ahiru said while looking at the floor. " I wanted to but... I don't know. It's just that everything is moving to quickly. I just need time to process everything. I'm just, ugh, I um sorry and I should, we shoul-"

Fakir interrupted her rambling"I understand"

Ahiru felt embarrassed about her rambling and just walked over next to Fakir.

_This really is a new Fakir, not at all how he was when I was a duck. Everything seems so different now, maybe because I'm seeing everything in a different pair of eyes. I really need to talk to him about a couple of things that are going on._

Ahiru was wondering what Fakir was thinking, what was going through that mastermind ego sized head of his while he looked out the window. Ahiru looked up at him and smiled, a slowly took his hand in her's.

Fakir smiled slightly , never looking back down at Ahiru.

They both stared out the window in silence, until Fakir broke the silence once again.

"Um Ahiru, why do u have feather's on your hand?"

"QUACK?"

Sorry, there's no kiss in this chapter. There will be I promise!


	3. Changes

**Sorry for the looooooong wait! I've just been so busy lately. I seriously wrote this story on my iTouch during my free time. I hate when authors abandon their stories (don't we all), so I'm going to try to update a little bit sooner next time (don't expect for a really fast update though! I'm still trying to work out the plot). If I made any mistakes please tell me. Also if you guys want review please :)**

Chapter 2- Changes

"Quack Quack Quack!"

_I'm a duck! I'm a duck! Oh no! What happened?_

Fakir slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Ugh! I thought I was getting the hang of writing stories. I'm such an idiot! I took so much time writing that story too"

Ahiru was running around Fakir's feet freaking out and quaking out non sense.

"Ahiru! Calm down already! I'll find out why you turned back into a duck." Fakir sighed "I have to go speak with Autor." he said. Fakir slammed the door on his way out.

_Great, now he left me alone. Again. Like he always does._

Ahiru waddled to her nest, she thought she would never have to use it again, but she was wrong. Ahiru sat down in the nest and picked off some unwanted twigs and got comfortable.

_There has to be something I can do. I can't just sit her and expect him to fix all of my problems...I know I can read the story that Fakir wrote me._

Ahiru got up and waddled to Fakir's desk. She then half flew, half climbed to the top of the desk where Fakir keeps all his papers. Ahiru looked through piles of papers and stories, but she couldn't find the story about her.

_Where is it? Where is it? Hmm, oh Fakir must have taken it with him to show Autor. Ugh!_

Ahiru tried to climb back down from the desk, but she ended up falling instead. She stood back up, feeling very dizzy from the fall and tried to walk, but found that she couldn't. She sat on the floor and after she re-cooperated she shook her feathers and started to pace back and forth slowly.

_Why did I become a duck again? What happened?_

Ahiru began to recall everything that happened to her after she woke up. She smiled at the memory of Fakir's goofy expression. She remembered the moment she saw her face in the mirror, the hug that Fakir gave her. She remembered how the pendant Fakir gave her looked like it was almost alive, pulsing by itself, then the moment when they danced together... Ahiru stopped pacing.

" _Wait! The pendant! That's it! It has to be it! Why didn't we think about that before? Maybe it works the same as my Princess TuTu pendant." _She quacked happily.

_Now where did Fakir put the pendant after taking it off me?_

She wander around the room unable to find it. She was debating whether or not to try climbing back up Fakir's desk when something shiny caught her eye under the bed. She looked underneath the bed and _viola_, there it is.

_Now how did that get there? _She thought while waddling under the bed to retrieve the pendant.

Ahiru picked up the pendant and stared at it in her golden feathers. It seemed to be glowing all by it self, which was still very odd to her. Ahiru closed her eyes, slowly put on the pendant, to afraid it wouldn't work.

The door to the room opened, and Fakir rushed into the room. He started to search among his belongings in a hurry. He noticed that a few things were messed up as if someone else went through them, but he didn't pay much attention to that. At the moment he was freaking out because he thought that he lost the pendant and he couldn't find it anywhere!

"Oof! Ow!"

Fakir stopped in his tracks.

_What was that? _He thought

He went to look at Ahiru's nest to see if she was in there, but she wasn't.

"Ahiru,where are you?" Fakir called out.

_OW! OW! Shoot! Why did I put on the necklace underneath the bed? Now I probably have a huge bump on my head and I'm naked! Great! Maybe if I be quiet, he will go away and leave the room._ Ahiru thought.

"Ahiru?" Fakir said slowly , unsure that Ahiru was even in the room anymore.

"Dammit! Did she leave the room? She knows she's not supposed to leave! Ugh she is such a pain! She never likes to listen." Fakir said while throwing his arms up in the air.

"NO I'M NOT! You are! You're the one always telling me what to do all the time and bossing me around! If ducks could get headaches then I would have gotten one everyday!" Ahiru said in one breath. She clamped her mouth with her hands.

_I was supposed to be quiet! Now he might try to look under the bed!_ Ahiru thought

"Ahh!" yelped Fakir,which was very out of character for him. He wasn't expecting a voice to answer him, let alone a voice from under the bed!

"Wait... Ahiru? Are you under the bed? You talked so are you hu-" asked Fakir right when he looked under the bed. At the same time Ahiru shouted

"Don't look!"

Fakir's face turned bright red, like it always does.

"Yup. You are..."

Fakir's sighed and got up to grab his bathroom robe that was thrown on his desk chair. He kicked the robe under the bed and left the room. Ahiru got out from under the bed when she heard a click from the door, indicating that Fakir left. She quickly put on his black robe that she had on earlier on, when she woke up in her human form. The robe was to big on her, it hung past her hands and the bottom almost touched the floor. She securely tightened the sash around her waist and sighed. She really needed to get her own clothes.

Is this the kind of life that she is going to have for now on? Turning back and forth form a duck to a girl? She can only imagine how Fakir must feel. Even if he is such a pain in the butt, he is always there for her.

Fakir knocked at the door," Are you done yet? Sheesh you take so long."

Grrrrrr "Yeah I'm done."

Fakir opened the door and slowly made his way towards Ahiru where she was sitting on the bed.

"I guess we know why you turned back into a duck."

"Yup" is all Ahiru said.

"Your going to have to wear that pendant all the time now, you know that right?"

Ahiru looked down at her hands "Yup."

"Now we are going to have to enroll you back into the academy. Since Karon doesn't remember you, he would find it strange to find a girl here living in my room, plus you also need a good education."

Ahiru sighed again"Yup" she said so softly you could barely hear it.

"What's up with you? Is that all your going to say?" Fakir said clearly annoyed.

Ahiru looked up "Oh uh sorry..."

What was she supposed to say? That she is going to miss sleeping in Fakir's room. Even though he snores, it's comforting to have him there in the bed while she slept beside him in her nest on the floor. Sometimes at night she would climb up and sleep at the foot of the bed when she gets nightmares of Ravens (a dream she has been having more frequently). She would never admit that to his face though. Ahiru quickly looked back down at her hands that were on her lap and blushed. In a way, she has a bit more freedom now that she has a pair of her own human legs...but still...

Fakir stood up"Oh kay we are going to enroll you first thing Monday morning."

_That means that she is staying here in her human form over the weekend. I wonder how that is going to work out. _Fair wondered to himself.

He looked back at Ahiru, and he could see that she was blushing. He lifted up one eyebrow and wondered what she was blushing about...

"Hey.. um look, I am sorry for giving you a hard time right now. I'm just really frustrated at myself. The story I wrote went wrong, you are not supposed to wear that pendant constantly. You are supposed to be a permanent human girl, not still a half girl half duckling thing." Fakir said while scratching his head.

"Hey!" Ahiru exclaimed.

"Sorry, I guess I just need to practice more." Fakir sat back down next to Ahiru on the bed. "Lets just try to get through the weekend without any fights or anything, OK?"

"Get through?" Ahiru faced Fakir "Your acting like its going to be a horrible thing spending a weekend with me in my human form." Ahiru put her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, no I didn't mean it like that." Fakir said

"Hmph!" Ahiru crossed her arms.

"Wow Ahiru."

**Well there goes the start of the weekend :D**

**Looks like they are going to have a few complications here and there. **


End file.
